Beast Wars: Dark Glass
by Nickzilla20
Summary: Rattrap finds the core consciousses of the original Dinobot. Thinking he can bring Old Chopperface back, decides to go against Optimus Primal's orders and confronts Dinobot 2. Can he bring Dinobot back? Or will he lose him forever? Based on unmade Beast wars episode. Set anywhere after the two part Feral Scream but before Master Blaster.
1. Chapter 1

****Beast Wars:****

 ** **Dark Glass****

* * *

Rattrap and Depth Charge were sent on a mission to salvage more parts from the wrecked Axalon, hoping to find any other things that would help the Maximals to defend the Ark from the Predacons.

 **Ratrap: Well here we are again. The location of our once Axalon.**

 **Depth Charge: I don't get why we're here, the Sentinal is gone so what are we doing here.**

 **Rattrap: Optimus said to salvage other parts that could help us defend the Ark.**

 **Depth Charge: This is a waste of time. I should be out there looking for Protoform X!**

 **Rattrap: Well, the sooner you get your metal butt down there and find whatever is useful, than you can have your little play date with Rampage, okay honey.**

 **Depth Charge: Shut up Rattrap.**

Depth Charge jumps into the water and transforms. He swims to the ruins of th Axalon and starts searching. While most of it was just scrap metal, he did however find a decent amount of usable parts. But then he came across what appears to be the ruins of Dinobot's room and finds a case. He grows curious about it and takes it with him. Depth Charge finds enough parts heads back to the surface.

 **Rattrap: So, did you find anything good?**

 **Depth Charge: Hopefully this might still be of good use. By the way, I found this.**

Depth Charge shows Rattrap the case.

 **Rattrap: What the heck is this?**

 **Depth Charge: I found this in Dinobot's room.**

 **Rattrap: ( says eyes wide opened) Old Chopperface?**

Rattrap was confused, but opened the case, it appeared to be data disc.

 **Rattrap: It's a data disc.**

 **Depth Charge: Of what?**

 **Rattrap: I'm not sure, but lets head back to base and have Rhinox check it out. It maybe of use to us.**

Rattrap and Depthcharge transform into beast modes and headed back to base. So many questions were racing through Rattrap's brain. What was this disc? What information did it contain? When did Dinobot make this and what was it for? Was this information for Maximals or was for the Predicons? He'll find out soon.

They make it back to the Ark and they show Rhinox and Optimus Primal. Cheetor is present with them. Rhinox puts the disc into the computer and exams it.

 **Rhinox: I don't believe this.**

 **Optimus Primal: What is it Rhinox?**

 **Rhinox: This data disc is the core conciousness of Dinobot.**

 **Cheetor: Core conciosness? You mean that that disk contains his memories?**

 **Optimus Primal: That's right Cheetor. While our sparks is our soul, the core conciousness is our personality, intelligence and memories.**

 **Rattrap: When did he have time to make a copy of his consiosness.**

 **Cheetor: Well it had to happen sometime before he died.**

 **Rattrap: I know it happened before that you...wait a minute. If this contains his memories, then what if we insert this into Megatron's Dinobot clone. We can have our Old Chopperface back again.**

 **Rhinox: Rattrap, I don't think this will work.**

 **Rattrap: What do you mean?**

 **Rhinox: The core conciosness without a spark would just be an illusion of the person it belonged too. Plus if this doesn't work, than it would give the new Dinobot all the old Dinobot's datatrax on us and giving the Predacons an advanatage.**

 **Optimus Primal: Rhinox is right. Rattrap, I think it's best to forget about this plan.**

 **Rattrap: What?**

 **Optimus Primal: It's too risky. If what Rhinox says is true, it could be the end for all of us.**

 **Rattrap: So what, you're saying is to quit on bringing back Dinobot?! Our old Maximal?**

 **Optimus Primal: Rattrap, I know this is hard to take in but listen...**

 **Rattrap: No, you listen fearless leader! You're always out there saving our butts from being slagged by those Preds, but here you are now turning your back on a Maximal who sacrificed himself to save those humans along with the future! It killed me to watch him die as I was holding his hand as he spoke his final words. Now we have a way to bring him back, but you're just going to abandon him after all he's done for us. And you call yourself a leader!**

 **Optimus Primal: THAT'S ENOUGH!**

Optimus slammed his fist on the computer desk in anger. Rhinox jumped a bit. Cheetor was so shocked, he was even more angry with Rattrap than he was to him for all the reckless things he did. Even Depthcharge was surprised a bit. Rattrap and Optimus glared at each other for a few moments until Optimus spoke.

 **Optimus Primal: ( says in a firm gaze) You are to forget about this and follow my orders. Is that understood?**

 **Rattrap: ( mumbles) Whatever.**

Rattrap leaves and marches to his room outraged. Optimus Primal sighs and turns around to everyone else.

 **Optimus Primal: We'll dispose of this tomorrow. I've had enough for one day.**

Optimus leaves to his room.

 **Cheetor: Is he going to be alright?**

 **Rhinox: Rattrap or Optimus?**

 **Cheetor: Both, I mean they both had their reasons, but I don't know who to side with.**

 **Rhinox: Cheetor, it's always good to do things that right, but it's also important to do what's best. That's what Optimus wants us to do.**

 **Cheetor: But what about Dinobot?**

 **Rhinox: Listen to me. I miss him just as much as you or Rattrap do. Optimus even misses him. I know deep down he would want him back to, but he knows what might happen if this fails. This is one of those things that has to be done best not only for Rattrap or Dinobot, but for the whole team. Do you understand what I'm saying?**

 **Cheetor: ( sighs) I guess so. I'm gonna hit the hay.**

Cheetor leaves to his room. Rhinox places the core conciousses in a safe and leaves to his room. Later that night, while everyone is asleep Rattrap sneaks into the lab to take Dinobot's core conciousses. He cracks open the safe and is about to take it until he heard someone behind him.

 **Cheetor: You're really going to do this aren't you?**

Rattrap turns around to see Cheetor.

 **Rattrap: Don't try to stop me kid, I don't care what Optimus says. I'm not gonna sit here and pretend this never happened.**

 **Cheetor: I know.**

Rattrap pauses and looks at him.

 **Cheetor: I'm not going to stop you, but do you know how much trouble you're going to get yourself into?**

 **Rattrap: I know that, but it'll be worth it if we can get him back.**

 **Cheetor: Then I'm coming with you.**

 **Rattrap: No stay here. If both of us are gone, than this will be suspicious to Optimus.**

 **Cheetor: ( sighs) Just be careful and good luck.**

 **Rattrap: ( nods) I will. I won't let you guys down.**

Rattrap exits the base and transforms. He races towards the Predicons Territory. He was going to save Dinobot. The two of them were never best friends, but he respected him as comrade. Despite all the bickering, threats and that one betrayal, he never hated him. He still looked at him as a Maximal and the day he died it killed Rattrap in the inside. Sometimes Rattrap wished he treated him better. But now he has a chance to bring Old Chopperface back. But will he succeed or will he fail. Rattrap was determined that he can win.

To be continued...

* * *

 ** **Author's notes: Hey guys, this is just a side project I really wanted to work on. This my version of the unmade Beast wars episode Dark Glass. I'm sure other's have probably done this, but this is something I just wanted to get out and something to fill in as I think more for my Starscream story. I do not own Transformers: Beast wars. Transformers: Beast Wars Franchise is owned by, Hasbro, Alliance Atlantis Communications, BLT Productions, Main-Frame Entertainment, Transformer Production Company Inc, YTV, Alliance Communications Corp. Please support the official release. Thank you and please review.****


	2. Chapter 2

****Dark Glass:****

 ** **Chapter 2****

* * *

Rattrap drives to the Predacon's territory. No Maximal was allowed to cross this part of the land. But little does he know that he was being spied on by one of Tarantulas' spy camera spiders. Megatron was inside the base watching the footage.

 **Megatron: Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little mouse has gotten himself lost?**

 **Tarantulas: It's that vermin Maximal Rattrap. But what is he doing in our territory all alone?**

 **Quickstrike: He must have death wish or somethin. Can I go slag him boss, please?**

 **Inferno: No allow me Royalty. I will exterminate this threat for the colony.**

 **Waspinator: No! Antbot always go after Maximal. Let Waspinator take on mousebot.**

 **Megatron: Now, now, I will decide who will go. Dinobot!**

Dinobot 2 enters.

 **Dinobot 2: What is your command my master?**

 **Megatron: Get out there and give this Maximal scum our... Predicon greeting.**

 **Dinobot 2: As you command Lord Megatron.**

 **Dinobot 2 begins walking out of the base but Quickstrike cuts him off.**

 **Quickstrike: Hey, hey, hey! Why does cloney here have to go? My snake hand here is dying to get a bite of that varmit, and I say I go!**

Dinobot 2 grabs Quickstrike by the throat and picks him up to his face.

 **Dinobot 2: If you want to go so badly, you will have to take me down first?**

 **Quickstrike: Hey boss, you're not going to let this guy slag me are ya?**

Megatron doesn't answer.

 **Quickstrike: Boss?**

 **Megatron: I'm thinking about it.**

Dinobot 2 sets his laser on and points it at Quickstrike's head. Quickstrike begins to shake and shuts his eyes. But Dinobot turns it off and just throws him aside.

 **Dinobot 2: You're not worth my time.**

Dinobot 2 exits the base.

 **Waspinator: ( to Quickstrike) Welcome to Waspinator's world.**

 **Megatron: Ha, ha, ha, ha! He is quite the team player. Yes.**

As Dinobot 2 goes outside he come across Rampage looking a bit damaged.

 **Dinobot 2: What's wrong, failed another battle against Depth Charge?**

 **Rampage: Shut up.**

 **Dinobot 2: Megatron is not pleased with you're side quest.**

 **Rampage: I don't care what Megatron thinks. He's not my leader. I never follow leaders.**

 **Dinobot 2: ( takes out his half of Rampage's spark taunting him) But it seems you have no choice.**

 **Rampage: I swear if you didn't have half of my spark, I would kill you.**

 **Dinobot 2: Well then why don't you try taking it from me?**

 **Rampage: My pleasure!**

Rampage tries to punch Dinobot 2, but the latter jumps up and kicks his head. Rampage gets out his gun and starts firing, but Dinobot 2 was too quick as he dodges every shot. Dinobot 2 then gets close enough and knocks the weapon out of Rampage's hand and slashes his chest. Then he uses his tail and sweeps the legs. Rampage fall on his back and Dinobot 2 stands on top of him pointing his lazer eye right between his eyes. But turns it off, gets off of him and walks away.

 **Dinobot 2: Looks like I'm the better of the two halves. But we will talk later, right now I have a pest to exterminate.**

Rampage just watches as Dinobot 2 walks away, full of anger.

 **Rampage: One day Dinobot. I will have my spark back and destroy you and Megatron.**

Meanwhile Rattrap transforms back into robot mode and continues to find Dinobot 2. He was in a huge forest. Trees were everywhere that he couldn't even see the sky. He kept his guard up. Not knowing what danger lerked in there.

 **Rattrap: So far nothing. I've been here for an hour and not a stinking Predacon to be found. ( he takes the data disk out and looks at it) Hang on just a little longer Dinobot.**

But then a laser beam almost hits Rattrap. Rattrap trips to the ground and looks to see it was Dinobot 2.

 **Rattrap: Well, hello New Chopperface.**

 **Dinobot 2: ( snarls) You are trespassing in Predacon territory. Leave now and be destroyed.**

 **Rattrap: Don't you mean or be destroyed?**

Dinobot 2 shoots another laser from his eye. He runs up to Rattrap and tries to slash him with his claws. Rattrap quickly dodges every attack until he was hit by Dinobot 2's tail and sends him flying to a tree. But when he got hit, he also dropped the data disk. Dinobot 2 notices it.

 **Dinobot 2: What is this?**

 **Rattrap: Hey! Don't touch that. I need that!**

 **Dinobot 2: ( as he raises his foot to smash it) If it's that important to you, than I should destroy it.**

 **Rattrap: NO!**

Before Dinobot 2 can smash the data disk, Rattrap pulls out his gun and shoots him. Dinobot 2 falls to the ground, momentarilly stunned. Rattrap gets back up to his feet, races to the data disk tries to insert it. Dinobot 2 gets back up, but Rattraps jumps on him with one arm locked around his neck and the other arm trying to get the disk in.

 **Dinobot 2: ( as he shaking Rattrap off of him) Get off of me you filthy vermin!**

 **Rattrap: Hold still will ya?**

Rattrap opens up Dinobot 2 head and see's the insert for the data disk.

 **Rattrap: Almost there.**

Rattrap finally inserts the data disk inside Dinobot 2 head and gets off. Dinobot 2 begins screaming, holding his head as the data gives him a headache.

 **Dinobot 2: AAAARRRGHHHH! What is happening to me? AARRGHHH!**

Dinobot 2 falls to the ground and starts breathing heavily. Rattrap slowly approaches him. What just happened? Did it work? Dinobot 2 gets back up.

 **Dinobot: W-Where am I? What am I doing here?**

Dinobot turns around to see Rattrap.

 **Dinobot: Vermin what happened?**

 **Rattrap: Is that really you Dinobot?**

 **Dinobot: What are you talking about? Of course it's me Cheese lips.**

 **Rattrap: ( exclaims in happiness) Ha, ha yes! I got Old Chopperface back!**

 **Dinobot: What are you talking about? What happened?**

 **Rattrap: I'll tell you what happened. I inserted your core conciousses back into you're noggin.**

 **Dinobot: My core conciousses? I remember, I made that to keep Megatron away from whatever sensitive knowledge I know . I made that before...before that day.**

Dinobot begins to have flashbacks from the episode Code of the Hero. Megatron was going to change history by eliminating the proto humans. Dinobot was there and knowing the other Maximals would not get there in time, he sacrificed himself to stop Megatron and to save the humans. He died, but died with honor. Flashback ends.

 **Dinobot: I remember now, everything. I died, but how am I back?**

 **Rattrap: Well, sometime after you died, Megatron made a transmetal 2 clone of you and...**

 **Dinobot: A clone?**

Dinobot then realizes that his hands are not what they used to be. He looks at his reflection from the water at a nearby lake and examines his new body. Dinobot gets angry and splashes the reflection.

 **Dinobot( Snarls) Even after death, Megatron still uses me. When I find him, I will make him suffer.**

 **Rattrap: Whoa, let's not doing anything rash yet. We better head back to base and think of a plan. It's almost dawn and Optimus will want to see this.**

 **Dinobot: Very well.**

The two of them head back to the Ark. But once again the rest of the Predacons were watching through the cameras.

 **Megatron: ( slams his fist on his throne) Argh! What is that fool doing making friends with Maximals?**

 **Tarantulas: It seems he has the core conciousses of the original Dinobot.**

 **Megatron: I thought I got rid of that traitor forever. And now he's taking control of my clone.**

 **Tarantulas: But since the clone doesn't have the original Dinobot's spark, this might only be temporary.**

 **Megatron: It better be, because if it's not, than I'm going to make him regret for all his betrayals and talk of honor!**

 **Quickstrike: ( whispers to Inferno) Ya here that? The boss thinks I'm great again.**

 **Inferno: What should we do now Royalty?**

 **Megatron: We will leave at once. Tarantulas, you go and finish the weapon. We will destroy them.**

 **Tarantulas: But what about the Dinobot clone?**

 **Megatron: Destroy him too. Whether he has the memories of the old Dinobt or not, he betrayed us. And you know very well what I do to traitors. Yes.**

To be continued...

* * *

 ** **Author's notes: That's it for this chapter. The next chapter will most likely be the conclusion. I hope you enjoy it so far. Please read and review.****


	3. Chapter 3

****Dark Glass:****

 ** **Chapter 3****

* * *

Rhinox and Optimus Primal got up a few hours early to do some work, but once he entered the lab they realized that the safe was open and Dinobot's core conciousses was gone.

 **Rhinox: The core conciousses, it's gone.**

 **Optimus Primal: What?**

 **Rhinox: I had it right here in the safe, who could've...**

Rhinox then remembers Rattrap yesterday who was desperate at trying to bring Dinobot back.

 **Rhinox: He wouldn't.**

Optimus and Rhinox rushes to Rattrap's room and realizes that he's not there or anywhere in the base.

 **Optimus Primal: Well, that's just Prime.**

Cheetor enters.

 **Cheetor: What is it Big Bot?**

 **Optimus Primal: Rattrap is gone and so is Dinobot's core conciousses. He must have took it with him.**

 **Cheetor: ( in his mind) Oh no, he hasn't returned yet.**

 **Optimus Primal: We better go look for him before it's too late. Cheetor, you're coming with me.**

 **Cheetor: Right.**

 **Optimus Primal: Rhinox, you and the others stay here. Call us if anything happens.**

 **Rhinox: Yes sir and Optimus.**

Optimus turns around to see what Rhinox was about to say.

 **Rhinox: Good luck.**

Optimus nods, and he Cheetor transform and fly off to the Predicons territory.

 **Cheetor: Hey Big Bot, is Rattrap in trouble or is he the trouble?**

 **Optimus Primal: Either he is in trouble or he's going to be. But I hope he's alright.**

Meanwhile, Rattrap and Dinobot were on their way out of the Predicons territory.

 **Rattrap: Let me tell ya. You will not believe what's been happening lately. First we discover the Autobot Ark, then fearless leader got a big upgrade along with Cheetor, then we got this new Maximal named Depthcharge who's such a serious, arrogant jerk, but is still a great asset to the team and ( his expression changes to a dull look and sighs) that black widow Black Arachnia is now on our side, Silverbolt is all mushy, gushy on her, but I still don't trust her.**

Dinobot while trying to listen wasn't feeling right. He kept rubbing his head and kept groaning. Rattrap then notices this.

 **Rattrap: Hey, you alright Chopperface?**

 **Dinobot: I don't know.**

Just then he starts screaming in pain as he held his head.

 **Rattrap: Dinobot, what is it?**

Rattaps steps closer, but then suddenly Dinobot slashes Rattrap leaving a huge scratch on his chest.

 **Rattrap: Hey, what's the big idea Chopperface?**

Dinobot began to spoke, but it wasn't Dinobot, it was the Dinobot 2 clone.

 **Dinobot 2: You will die here vermin!**

Dinobot 2 momentarilly regains control, he fires his lazer again, but Rattrap dodges. Dinobot 2 runs towards him and continues slashing him. Rattrap dodges a few, but is then slashed and then his hit by Dinobot 2's tail. Before Dinobot 2 could finish him off the original Dinobot regains control.

 **Dinobot 2: What is happening to me? Aaauauururrggghhh!**

 **Dinobot: I will not allow you to do this!**

 **Dinobot 2: Stay out of this! This is my body!**

 **Dinobot: You are not me!**

Rattap: What's going on?

Rattrap was confused at first, but then remembers what Rhinox said. A core conciousses without a spark would only be an illusion to who it once belonged to. Since Dinobot 2 doesn't have the original Dinobot's spark, his memories and personality was only temporary. Now Dinobot is having a mental struggle with his counterpart.

 **Rattrap: Rhinox was right.**

Dinobot finally regains control again, exhausted from the struggle, he fell to is knees, breathing heavily.

 **Rattrap: You alright Chopperface?**

 **Dinobot: Vermin, get away from me, now.**

 **Rattrap: Are you nuts? I can't just leave you here.**

 **Dinobot: I don't want to hurt you, but I can't help it.**

Then they were hit by a laser beam from the sky. It was Megatron and the Predacons.

 **Megatron: Well, well, well. What is this we have here? Another traitor?**

Dinobot looks at Megatron.

 **Dinobot: Megatron. We meet again.**

 **Megatron: Ah, the original Dinobot. I thought you were dealt with months ago.**

 **Dinobot: (snarls) How dare you still use me as a pawn.**

 **Megatron: You may be a traitor, but you're still a great asset to the team. Or atleast when you were obediant and when you were not blabbering about your honor. My transmetal 2 clone was perfect until this rat here tampered with it. Yes.**

 **Rattrap: Oh boy, we're outnumbered by a lot.**

 **Megatron: Destroy them!**

The Predacons start firing at Rattrap and Dinobot. While the two of them tried to fight back at first, But there were too many of them and retreated. They hid behind a boulder as the Predacons were looking for them.

 **Megatron: Come out and fight traitor and Rat!**

Megatron recieves a call from Tarantulas.

 **Tarantulas: Megatron, the Plasma Satellite cannon is almost ready.**

 **Megatron: Excellent, I need to see this. Waspinator, Rampage come with me the rest of you stay here and terminate them. And bring me their sparks. Yes.**

Megatron along with Waspinator and Rampage leave to go meet up with Tarantulas. But what was this weapon he was talking about? Inferno and Quickstrike continue to search for Dinobot and Rattrap. They haven't been found yet, but they don't have much time.

 **Rattrap: You okay?**

 **Dinobot: For now? I think I got the clone stabilized, but I don't know how long it can last.**

 **Rattrap: Hey we'll figure something out. But what was that Megatron talking about?**

 **Dinobot: That's right, the Plasma Sattelite Cannon. This was something Megatron and Tarantulas are working on. The plan is to use it to destroy the Maximals along with the Ark.**

 **Rattrap: Wait a minute, how do you know about this as you?**

 **Dinobot: I think the clone's knowledge is mixed with mine.**

 **Rattrap: I don't believe it, not only did I get you back, but now you have all the Pred's information. This will definitely help us. Well let's not just sit here and do nothing, we gotta stop that thing.**

 **Dinobot: But first we must deal with these two.**

Quickstrike and Inferno were still looking for the two of them.

 **Quickstrike: Come out, come out, where ever you are you little varmit. My had here is hungry.**

 **Inferno: Traitors must be destroyed. The royalty commands it.**

As Quickstrike kept looking he noticed something behind the boulder.

 **Quickstrike: Ha,ha. Thought you could hide from me?**

He quietly sneaks up on them to catch them by surprise. He goes behind the boulder, but Rattrap and Dinobot were not there. Instead there was a detonator about to self destruct.

 **Quickstrike: Oh for the love of...**

The detonator explodes and Quickstrike is engulfed by the explosion and blown to bits. Inferno turns around surprised. But Dinobot sneaks up from behind and grabs him. Inferno kidney shots him with his elbow and breaks free. Dinobot cringes from the pain and Inferno punches him in the face. However Dinobot strikes back, He uses his claws and slashes Inferno, punches him in the stomach and uppercuts him. Inferno falls to the ground, but he grabs his gun and blasts Dinobot.

 **Inferno: Prepare to die traitor.**

Inferno begins to laugh maniaclly, but then he is hit in the back of the head by Rattrap and falls unconscious.

 **Rattrap: You alright Chopperface?**

 **Dinobot: I am fine. But there is no time to waste, we must get over to base where the weapon is being made.**

 **Rattrap: Well lets get going then.**

Rattrap transforms into his transmetal vehicle beast mode.

 **Rattrap: Hop on.**

 **Dinobot: ( growls) Do I really have to do this again?**

 **Rattrap: Well sorry, this isn't a fancy limousine. So what's gonna be, on car or by foot?**

Dinobot reluctantly sits on top of Rattrap and the two of them race over to Megatron's temporary base. The Ark and the Maximals are in great danger. Optimus and Cheetor have still not caught up with those two. Megatrons is planning the most dastardly thing ever. But Dinobot is still struggling against Dinobot 2. Will he win, or will the clone overpower him?

To be continued...

* * *

 ** **Author's Note: That's it with this chapter. I might have said that this would be the last chapter, but then I realized I missed something in the story so I had to tweak it a little. The next chapter for sure will be the conclusion. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review.****


	4. Chapter 4

****Dark Glass: Chapter 4****

* * *

Optimus Primal and Cheetor were still flying looking for Rattrap. As they flew over the jungle, they notice something down below.

 **Cheetor: Hey Big Bot, look at that!**

Optimus looks down and notices two fallen Predicons.

 **Optimus Primal: Looks like a battle occured, lets investigate.**

The two of them fly down to see what happened. They come across Inferno's unconcious body and Quickstrike's body parts scattered all over the place. Cheetor kicks around Quickstrike's body parts and Optimus checks on Inferno.

 **Cheetor: Optimus is he...**

 **Optimus Primal: No, he's just unconscious. But still, look at all these blast marks all over the place. They must have come across Rattrap.**

 **Cheetor: Rattrap really went bezerks on them.**

 **Quickstrike: That little varmit didn't tear us into nuts and bolts.**

Optimus and Cheetor turn around with guns armed, but they don't see Quickstrike anywhere.

 **Cheetor: Where is he?**

 **Quickstrike: Down here you wretched feline!**

They look down to see Quickstrike's talking head.

 **Cheetor: AAGGHH! It's still alive!**

Cheetor was about to fire, but Optimus stops him.

 **Optimus Primal: Wait Cheetor! We need answers. ( looks at Quickstrike) What happened here?**

 **Quickstrike: I'll tell you what happened, that vermin messed with our Dinobot and now he joined his side.**

 **Cheetor: No way, Rattrap acutally did it.**

 **Optimus Primal: Let's hope so Cheetor, we better find him. Where did they go now?**

 **Quickstrike: I ain't tellin ya.**

 **Optimus Primal: We don't have much time, tell us where they are or else.**

 **Quickstrike: Or else what?**

In the next shot Optimus and Cheetor are in the air and Optimus is holding Quickstrike's head above the lake, threatning him that he'll drop him in the water if he doesn't talk.

 **Quickstrike: AAAHHHHH! NO! No okay, okay! I'll talk! I'll talk!**

Meanwhile Megatron makes it back to the secret base where Tarantulas is working Plasma Satellite Cannon.

 **Megatron: Tarantulas, how goes the progress of my new weapon?**

 **Tarantulas: It's nearly finished Lord Megatron. I just have to make a few more adjustments.**

 **Megatron: Excellent, yes. (first laughs with his mouth closed and then laughs out loud) Soon the Maximals will be destroyed. And once I've dealt with Optimus Primal, the Ark will be mine and I Megatron will be king of Cybertron! Yes. Now Waspinator, Rampage go outside and keep guard. I'm willing to bet that traitor Dinobot will be on his way here.**

Waspinator and Rampage go outside of the base which was inside of a cave. But they don't notice Rattrap and Dinobot hiding behind a large rock.

 **Rattrap: So this is where they're making that weapon?**

 **Dinobot: Yes, the Plasma Satellite Cannon is just right inside. But as far as I know, it's almost ready.**

 **Rattrap: Alright, we know where it is. Let's call Optimus and...**

 **Dinobot: No.**

 **Rattrap: What?**

 **Dinobot: By the time Optimus gets here it would be too late.**

 **Rattrap: So then what do you want to do?**

Dinobot doesn't respond and looks away from him.

 **Rattrap: Well? What's your plan Chopperface?**

 **Dinobot: I will go alone?**

 **Rattrap: Are you out of your mind?**

 **Dinobot: The mind of the clone is slowly taking back control of this body. My time is almost up.**

 **Rattrap: We can figure something out. Rhinox can help you.**

 **Dinobot: Rhinox cannot fix this. There is nothing you can do. Get out of here.**

 **Rattrap: I'm not leaving you here. Not after what I've been through.**

 **Dinobot: As much as I appreciate for what you are doing for me, I am unfortunatly doomed. But if I am to die, I die with honor.**

 **Rattrap: You are not going to die. And you are not alone. You always act like you're all alone out there, you always act independently, and you think that you're the only one who is out saving the world, but you're not. We're all in this together. You have the whole Maximal team, Optimus Cheetor, Rhinox, Silverbolt and as much as I hate to say this, you have me also. And I came all the way here, trying to get you back. I lost you once, I am not losing you again.**

Dinobot looks at him stunned from Ratrap's words. He had no idea Rattrap actually cared for him despite all there quarrels they had in the past. Rattrap gets up and reachs his hand to him.

 **Rattrap: So are we in this togethor or not?**

Dinobot smiles and takes his hand getting back up.

 **Dinobot: ( as he grabs Rattrap's shoulder) Very well, Vermin.**

Rattrap turns around ready to attack, but Dinobot suddenly knocks him out by hitting him in the back of his neck. Rattrap fall unconscious.

 **Dinobot: But I cannot allow this.**

Dinobot picks up Rattrap and places him somewhere safe and starts speaking to him.

 **Dinobot: I'm sorry I have to do this, but it's for your own good. I do not have much time left. If I want to do anything right now, it is to stop Megatron at all costs. But I must say, I am impressed with your bravery. You've improved so much during my absence. You were willing to risk your life to save me. I-I know I was always hard on you and we didn't alway get along. But I want you to know that I have always respected you. Every time I pushed you, yelled at you, and even threatning you, it's because I believe in you. I believe in your spark, your intelligence and your potential. And everytime I locked myself away was because I was scared. I was afraid that I was never good enough to stand next to you, call you my fellow comrade. I never saw myself as a real Maximal because of it. I wish I told you this before. You truly have great honor in you Vermin. I must go now. Until we meet again, Goodbye Rattrap.**

With one last look at his comrade, Dinobot now begins to stop Megatron and his weapon. But first he must deal with Waspinator and Rampage.

 **Waspinator: Ooh, why does Waspinator always have to do guard duty? Waspinator's chances of not being scrapped is ten million to one.**

 **Rampage: Quit your complaining. That Dinobot ought be around here somewhere.**

 **Dinobot: I'm already here Rampage!**

Waspinator and Rampage turn to see Dinobot. Dinobot easily gets rid of Waspinator with a blast of his laser eye. It send Waspinator flying into a tree. He at first tries to get up but then the tree collapses on him. So it's him and Rampage.

 **Rampage: I never liked you brother, even if you share my spark.**

 **Dinobot: I never even chose you to share a spark with.**

 **Rampage: But I'm actually glad you're here. I'm finally going to take back what is mine!**

Rampage drops his weapon and charges towards Dinobot and punches him to the ground. Dinobot falls and Rampage immediatly grabs his tail and throws him to the other side. Dinobot looks up and Rampage was about to crush him with a large rock, but Dinobot jumps out of the way and tail slaps him. Dinobot punches him in the stomach and kicks his face. But as he was about to blow another punch, Rampage grabs his arm, punches him in the stomach and uppercuts him. Then Rampage grabs his whole head and starts headbutting him repeatedly. Rampage throws Dinobot to the ground and then he picks up the large rock and prepares to crush him with it. It looked like the end for Dinobot, but he got an idea. He ejected his spark and started crushing it to cause agrevating pain to Rampage, but not so hard that it would kill him too. Rampage drops the rock, holding his chest and screaming in agony. When he looks up, Dinobot hook punch then uppercut punches him. Then he knocked him out with Rampages huge gun.

 **Dinobot: That was fun brother, but I don't have time to play anymore games. It's time to pay my old master a visit.**

Dinobot enters inside the cave and makes his way to Megatron and Tarantulas.

 **Dinobot: Megatron!**

Megatron and Tarantulas turns around, a bit surprised to see Dinobot.

 **Tarantulas:Ah, you again?**

 **Megatron: Ahh Dinobot. So nice of you to visit, but I cannot allow you to ruin my plan.**

 **Dinobot: This ends here Megatron. Tonight only one of us lives.**

 **Megatron: And the one will be me. Tarantulas finish weapon. It's time I finish you off traitor.**

Megatron takes his tail whip and makes it into a sword. Dinobot since his transmetal 2 clone has no sword, the closest thing he has his sharp blade like claws. The two of them engage into a fight. Megatron swings his tail sword constantly, but Dinobot keeps dodging. While Dinobot had great defense, he had to stop Tarantulas from finishing the weapon. Megatron finally lands a hit on Dinobot, he hits him again but now the tail sword was electric and it sends him to the ground. Before Megatron could hit him again Dinobot kicks him. Dinobot slashes Megatron on the back, sides and his chest leaving scratch marks all over him. Dinobot then uses his tail to sweep his legs, then he shoots up the ceiling to cause rocks to collapse on him. While Megatron is buried underneath the rocks, Dinobot rushes over to Tarantulas to stop him.

Meanwhile back outside, Optimus Primal and Cheetor finds the Predacons secret base.

 **Optimus Primal: So this is the secret base that Megatron is hiding at. Let's hope Rattrap is alright.**

 **Cheetor: Optimus, look down there!**

Optimus and Cheetor see's Rattrap lying on the floor unconscious. They fly down to check on him.

 **Cheetor: Rattrap! Is he alright?**

 **Optimus Primal: ( as he checks his vitals) He's alright, just unconscious. Hold on, he's waking up.**

Rattrap finally awakens.

 **Rattrap: Ughhh, my neck, if feels like I slept on it wrong.**

 **Cheetor: Rattrap! You're alright.**

 **Rattrap: Cheetor? What are you doing here?**

 **Optimus Primal: ( looking at him with a stern look) Looking for you of course.**

 **Rattrap: ( looking like he's in big trougle) Oh, um, hello fearless leader.**

 **Optimus Primal: Do you mind telling me what is going on? And where is Dinobot?**

 **Rattrap: Dinobot? Wait a minute, where did he go?**

Rattrap looks around until he looks at the base entrance.

 **Rattrap: He wouldn't, not again.**

 **Optimus Primal: Rattrap, what is going on? Tell me everything that happened.**

 **Rattrap: Well long, story short...**

Meanwhile back inside Dinobot takes on Tarantulas. He jumps onto his back and pulls him away from the controls. The two of them start fighting. Tarantulas tried reaching for his gun, but Dinobot knocks it out of his hand and slashes his face scratching Tarantulas' eye. Dinobot punches him in the gut and then blasts him in the chest sending him flying where Megatron is. He wasn't much of a challenge. Dinobot was about to destroy the Plasma Satellite Cannon, but suddenly.

 **Tarantulas: (As he pulls out a remote control) Ha,ha,ha,ha, fool! Did you really think you'd win that easily?**

Tarantulas presses the button and now the weapon is ready for launch.

 **Dinobot: No!**

Megatron emerges out of the rocks as he witnesses it.

 **Megatron: Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha yes! The weapon is finally finished.**

 **Tarantulas: It's first target is the Maximal base. Once it reaches out into space, it will fire a Plasma energy beam to destroy it along with the Ark.**

 **Megatron: Soon victory will be mine. Face it Dinobot, you've lost.**

Dinobot at first thought he lost, but then he notices the energon storage room. Like gasoline or oil, energon is quite explosive.

 **Dinobot: Not yet I haven't.**

Dinobot aims his lazer at the storage room.

 **Megatron: What are you doing?**

Then he and Tarantulas notice where he is aiming at.

 **Tarantulas: No! That's the energon storage room. If you fire you're going to destroy us all.**

 **Dinobot: Exactly.**

 **Megatron: You fool! You don't know what you're doing!**

 **Dinobot: I know what I am doing. If this is what it takes to destroy this weapon, then so be it. And if I am going to die, I'm taking you all with me.**

Dinobot fires the lazer.

 **Tarantulas:AAAAAAHHHHH!**

 **Megatron: NOOOOOO!**

Back outside.

 **Optimus Primal: So Megatron is secretly working on a weapon?**

 **Rattrap: Yes and now Chopperface is taking him on alone again. We gotta help.**

 **Optimus Primal: Alright then. Lets do this.**

The Maximals were making there way inside, but then they notice a light that was coming towards them.

 **Cheetor: Hey whats that bright light coming this way?**

 **Rattrap: It looks like...**

 **Optimus Primal: HIT THE DIRT!**

The Maximals jumped away and Optimus shielded them as the whole base explode.

 **Rattrap: Chopperface!**

 **Cheetor: Optimus, we gotta get him out of there.**

 **Optimus Primal: I doubt anyone could have survived that.**

They look at the flames and there appears to be no one there. But then out of the rocks someone was rising out. At first they thought it was Dinobot, but instead it was Megatron. He was badly damaged and he was not happy.

 **Megatron: No, no, NOOOOOOO! I almost had it. The perfect plan, destroyed! ( Then he notices Rattrap and the others) You...you did this. If you hadn't interfered, none of this would've happened. You really are a filthy rat! You pests should be exterminated!**

He points his tail whip at them ready to fire, Optimus, Cheetor and Rattrap gets their blasters ready too.

 **Megatron: Say goodbye, vermin.**

Megatron was about to fire, but then someone shoots him behind his back.

 **Dinobot: Leave my friends alone Megatron.**

 **Cheetor: Dinobot?**

 **Rattrap : Old Chopperface!**

 **Optimus Primal: I don't believe this.**

 **Megatron: How many times do I have to kill you!?**

 **Dinobot: A mere explosion is not enough to destroy me or my honor.**

 **Megatron: Shut up!**

Dinobot was also a bit out of shape, but was still functional. Megatron tries to punch, but Dinobot dodges and slashes him over and over again. He hits him with his tail and knock him to the floor, He kicks him in the face and the punches him in the stomach.

 **Rattrap: Yeah, get him Old Chopperface, you show him what you're made of.**

 **Cheetor: Alright, that's our Dinobot.**

 **Optimus Primal:( in his mind) Incredible, could he really have come back?**

Then he uses his claws and stabs him in the chest. Megatron now badly injured falls to the ground with not much energy left. Dinobot stands on top of him.

 **Megatron: H-how...could I...I lose?**

 **Dinobot: It's over Megatron. You have lost. It's time to end the Beast Wars. ( he raises his claw up) And now to end this once and for all!**

Dinobot was about to finish off Megatron, but then things go wrong. Dinobot was struggling again, the clone is again trying to take control.

 **Cheetor: What's happening?**

 **Optimus Primal: It's what I feared. The clone is about to regain control of his body.**

 **Rattrap: No, no! Chopperface, hold on just a little longer, you got this!**

 **Dinobot: ( as he reverts back and forth to original and clone) No! I can't let you.**

 **Dinobot 2: But you must.**

 **Dinobot: I can't let you win, not now.**

 **Dinobot 2: You've already lost. You know you had no chance of winning. Give up already.**

 **Dinobt: No! NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Dinobt falls to the ground. Rattrap and the others slowly approach him. But then Dinobot gets back up, his head facing down.

 **Rattrap: Chopperface, you alright?**

 **Dinobot: I' am...FINE!**

Dinobot shoots Rattrap injuring him. But he was no longer Dinobt, Dinobot 2 has finally regain full control of his body.

 **Cheetor: Rattrap! ( looks at Dinobot 2) How dare you?**

Cheetor tries to fight back, but Dinobot 2 slashes him and hits him with his tail and sends him flying next to Rattrap.

 **Optimus Primal: Cheetor!**

Optimus blast Dinobot 2 momentarilly stunning him and rushes over to them.

 **Optimus Primal: We're getting out of here.**

 **Rattrap: No, Dinobot is still...**

 **Optimus Primal: There's nothing left we can do for him Rattrap. It's over.**

 **Rattrap: No we can fix this, lets just knock him out, take him to Rhinox and...**

 **Cheetor: Rattrap. ( Rattrap looks at Cheetor) He's gone.**

Rattrap realizing this has gone too far reluctantly admits defeat.

 **Rattrap: ( sighs) Lets go.**

Optimus carries both Rattrap and Cheetor and flies away back to the Ark. Dinobot 2 gets back up and tries to fire, but they were long gone.

 **Dinobot 2: Come back and fight me cowards!**

But then Dinobot 2 is shot from the back and falls to the ground. It was Megatron thinking that Dinobot was still there. He pointed his tail whip at him ready to fire again.

 **Dinobot 2: Wait Lord Megatron. It is I your loyal Predacon. I have regain control of my body. The original Dinobot is no more.**

Megatron lowers his tail whip and looks at him.

 **Megatron: Lets hope so this time. Yes.**

Later that day, Rattrap's wounds were treated. Rhinox was able to treat him and Cheetor. Optimus told him the story. Rhinox was surprised that the computer didn't detect the Predacons activity.

 **Rhinox: I don't understand, the computer never detected any Predacon activity.**

 **Optimus Primal: They most likely used a disruptor to mess with the scanning.**

 **Rhinox: But I'm glad it was dealt with. If Rattrap didn't steal the core consciousness, it would have been the end for all of us.**

 **Optimus Primal: Speaking of which, I better go check on him.**

Rattrap and Cheetor were resting in the medical room. Rattrap gets off the bed.

 **Cheetor: Rattrap, where are you going?**

 **Rattrap: Out for walk.**

 **Cheetor: You can't, you need rest.**

 **Rattrap: I'll be back, I just need fresh air.**

Rattrap leaves the room. Cheetor tries to follow.

 **Cheetor: Rattrap, wait.**

Cheetor feels a hand on his shoulder, he turns around to see Optimus.

 **Optimus Primal: I'll talk to him Cheetor.**

Rattrap went to the battlefield where Dinobot saved proto humans but was also where he died. His sword was standing onto the ground. He felt like he failed. He couldn't bring his friend back. He didn't notice Optimus was following him.

 **Optimus Primal: You okay?**

 **Rattrap: Not really.**

 **Optimus Primal: Rattrap, I'm sorry for what I said the other day.**

 **Rattrap: No Optimus, you were right. I was a fool to believe that I could bring him back. I was so full of myself that I put all logic aside and disobeyed your orders. I didn't just let you down, I let the whole team down, and even Dinobot.**

 **Optimus Primal: No you didn't. You may not have saved Dinobot, but you did save the team. If you didn't steal the core consciousness and installed it into the clone, he wouldn't tell us about Megatron's secret weapon, we could've all been killed. You saved us and the future. So in a way, it's good that you disobeyed my order. I mean I'm not saying you should always disobey me, but you know what I mean. But the point is that you and Dinobot saved us. And like before, it costed Dinobot's life.**

 **Rattrap: I guess so, but what about Dinobot?**

 **Opitmus Primal: ( sighs) That's just how war is. It's terrible thing. You get to know comrades that inspire you and always got your back. But many lives will be lost and not everyone will be coming back home. It killed me too that he died. I often blamed myself for not being there in time. But thats just the way life is. The only thing we can do now is to move on and be strong. Not just for your friends, but for those who have died as well. Dinobot may be gone, but he'll always be with us, in our sparks and our memories. Do you understand what I'm saying?**

 **Rattrap: Yes, I do.**

 **Optimus Primal: Good. Shall we head back then?**

 **Rattrap: You go on ahead, I'll catch up.**

Optimus transforms and flies back to base. Rattrap takes one last moment with Dinobot's sword.

 **Rattrap: So I guess this is it then. I'm sorry I couldn't bring you back, but I at least got to make some ammends with you. Sure you were such a cynical jerk at times, but maybe I'm no better. I wanted to fight by your side again. You're more of a Maximal than I am. I don't think I would do any of what you did. As much as I want to bring you back I can't. I have to let go. I have to move on. I have to accept that you're really are gone. But you will always be remembered by us. When we get back to Cybertron, I'm going to tell everyone your story. So people would know, the Maximal that saved us and the future. You're more than a Maximal or a warrior, you're a war hero. ( Rattrap salutes him like he did in Code of the Hero) I'll fight to the very end. Not just for the sake of the future, but for you also.( He gets ups and turns around, but faces back on last time) I'll see you in the Allspark, farewell Old Chopperface.**

Rattrap transforms and drives back to Maximal base. This was more of a bittersweet victory for him, sure by installing the core consciousness of Dinobot they were able foil the Predacons secret plan. But he couldn't save the person he originally set his goal on. He may not have saved him, but he does atleast honor him. Dinobot may be gone, but never forgotten. He would always be remembered as a hero.

The End

* * *

 ** **Author's Note: And that is the end of the story. Sorry it's been a while, but I was trying to think hard for the last chapter and I really wanted to finish this. I doubt the original script was like this, but this is just my own version. I'm trying to think of other Beast wars stories to write, but I still have to continue my other story. I hope you enjoyed this. Please read and review. Thank you and have a great rest of you're day.****


End file.
